


Grow a New Leaf

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Two and a Number [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Three Man Job, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Trying to turn a new leaf-- or grow one, rather, the same way he had when he'd traded Deadlock for Blackwatch.





	Grow a New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ora (Finale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/gifts).



> McSymmenji, #21 Together (McCree/Symmetra/Genji)
> 
> I didn't actually manage the ship, but after how long tinkering with it, dozens of false starts and a ton of research into garter snakes, I managed to pry pre-ship out of it? I got more worldbuilding for this than fic...

It's not a three man job, checking out Route 66 and the old Deadlock town nestled alongside it. It required a full squad of six, but everyone else had been busy, and it hadn't been an  _ official _ thing anyway, just something Winston had asked him to look into. So he'd had to ask around himself for people to plug the gaps.

Genji had said yes, easy as breathing. Pharah had said no, as had Tracer ("Sorry love!") and everyone else had been  _ gone _ for their own things. Or so he'd thought, until, when he and Genji were getting ready to head out, the dark-haired Symmetra emerged to the mouth of the Watchpoint, carrying only a small suitcase.

"Miss Vaswani, you, uh, goin' somewhere?"

"Agent Shimada--"

"Genji," Genji slid in easily.

Symmetra continued like he hadn't spoken. "Mentioned that the mission may be difficult with two agents. I had hoped you would permit me to accompany you."

"Shucks, Miss Vaswani, if you're sure, we'd be happy to have your help."

Jesse doesn't expect to find much-- Gabe and Blackwatch shut down the Deadlocks pretty solidly back when they looped him up, and he'd been all over the eastern part of the states without hearing much of a whimper. Between him and Genji, anybody tries to box in the lady, they can handle them. If she doesn't handle them first-- he's seen what she does to targets when she plays with her pistol. Great balls of lightning, indeed.

Still. She's a  _ lady. _ For all that he was Deadlock, he was a Southern gentleman first. His mama had taught him well, what she could before she died, and he'd do his mama proud by doin' right by her memory.

Symmetra was trying to help. Trying to turn a new leaf-- or grow one, rather, the same way he had when he'd traded Deadlock for Blackwatch. Jesse wouldn’t nip that bud for all the money in the world, and he knew Genji felt the same way. Maybe Blackwatch hadn’t been right for the other man, maybe he’d had to go and join a cult to figure out how the world worked, the same way Jesse’d had to be pulled out of one. But Symmetra was still too shy, and any burl of growth otherwise had to be carefully nurtured with oceans of patience.

Least these days, they both had lots of practice with that.   



End file.
